


Well That Was Fun

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Larry in the X Factor smut. Harry catches Louis watching gay porn and masturbating, and Harry gets turned on and fucks Louis, and they both had feelings for each other, but they never told each other, and it’s fluffy and smutty?!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That Was Fun

Harry and Louis have had feelings for each other since they met. They were both too afraid to tell each other in case the other one freaked out and stopped speaking to them. Louis imagines Harry fucking him hard and fingers himself imagining it was Harry’s cock.

It was currently the seventh week of The X Factor and it was Sunday, usually the boys go out and celebrate them getting through to the next round.

"I’m not feeling well you guys go without me" Louis told the boys, it was a complete lie Louis wanted to stay at the hotel watching gay porn and masturbating. The boys knew Louis was completely capable of looking after himself. They said their goodbyes Harry being the last one, kissing Louis’ cheek before he left.

Once Louis heard the door close he took his laptop from under his bed. Louis laid on his bed with his laptop by the side of him. He went on pornhub and onto the gay section.

Louis pulled off his pyjama bottoms and his boxers, immediately wrapping his hand around his cock. Meanwhile Harry had forgot his wallet and was walking back into the hotel.

"F-Fuck Haz" Louis moaned, fisting his cock, Harry heard the moans and his eyes widened Louis wasn’t ill at all!

Harry walked to the door where he heard the moans, the door was open ajar and Harry could barley see through the crack of the door. Harry could see Louis laying on his bed, two fingers at his hole and the other pumping his cock.

Harry would be lying if he said the scene in front of him wasn’t hot. He felt himself hardening the more he watched Louis. Harry sniffed and Louis’ head shot up.

"Shit" Harry whispered.

"Who’s there?" Louis asked.

Harry pushed the door open and walked inside, hearing the moans from the laptop where the gay porn was playing.

"Oh my god. Haz I’m so sorry" Louis said finding his boxers trying to pull them up quickly. Harry grabbed Louis’ wrists to stop him from pulling up his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked shocked.

"Suck my dick" Harry said. Louis looked at Harry like he was mad. "Come on I know you want to I heard you moan my name" Harry said. Louis sighed before pulling his boxers back off, Harry smirked, he always got what he wanted. Harry unzipped his trousers pulling them off along with his boxers. Louis shut the laptop before placing it on the floor and pulling Harry onto the bed.

Harry laid on his back whilst Louis got in between his legs, Harry had waited for this for a long time.

Louis bent down swirling his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock, Harry gasped as Louis dipped his tongue into the slit. Louis took half of Harry in sucking hard whilst hollowing his cheeks. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head back.

When Louis felt Harry start to throb in his mouth he pulled off. “Want to ride you” Louis said. Harry gulped before nodding. Louis bent over stretching his arm to get the lubricant when he felt something wet at his entrance, he realised it was Harry’s tongue. Harry pointed his tongue into Louis’ hole and Louis moaned, it felt so good.

When Harry pulled away Louis chuckled the lube at Harry, Harry caught it and was just about to squirt some lube onto his fingers to prep Louis. “Don’t need prep, fingered myself” Louis said as he cheeks warmed. Harry nodded.

"Have you got a condom?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head. "Want to feel you"

Harry squirted some lube into the palm of his hand before spreading it onto his cock. Louis situated himself above Harry’s cock before slowly sinking down. Louis gasped at the stretch and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Relax" Harry Whispered.

Once Louis was sat on Harry’s lap his whole cock up his arse he waited Before Lifting back up And slowly sinking back down again. He moaned when Harry’s cock nudged against his Prostate.

"Oh yeah Haz" Louis moaned. Harry pressed the heels of his feet to the bed and thrusted up. Louis moaned even louder when Harry hit his prostrate. Harry Repeated that action hitting Louis’ prostate Repeatedly.

"Gonna cum!" Louis screamed before coming untouched, after a few more sloppy thrusts Harry came deep inside Louis.

Louis chuckled breathlessly. “Well that was fun”


End file.
